


Lava Lamp Explosion

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Dear MythBusters [3]
Category: MythBusters RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters, Random!Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock questions whether a lava lamp would explode if microwaved, causing deadly shrapnel. John won't let him test his theory, so he has to ask the MythBusters for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava Lamp Explosion

Dear Mythbusters,

I have historically avoided popular culture. Most 'trends' and 'fads', as John calls them, tend to come and go far too fast for me to be bothered by them. Why should it matter if everyone is caught up in collecting and feeding pet rocks? Yes, John assures me that was genuinely a thing.

Unfortunately, I may be forced to reevaluate my stance on popular culture.

Whilst visiting with my brother's goldfish, I observed a rather hypnotic device. Said goldfish informed me that it is called a lava lamp. It is a lamp, but rest assured that there is no actual lava involved. Pity.

I digress.

I suspect that a cold case I am researching involves such a device. It is my belief that the deceased microwaved one of these lamps, causing an explosion. The resulting shrapnel pierced her heart, thus ending her life. Not a murder at all. Dull.

This would be a ridiculously simple theory to test; however, I am once again being thwarted by John and other parties. The microwave has been removed from our flat and Mrs. Hudson refuses to allow me to use hers. Kindly investigate as soon as possible.  
  
Regards,

Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> For DaringD and others that are wondering, the myth was [confirmed](http://www.discovery.com/tv-shows/mythbusters/mythbusters-database/exploding-lava-lamp/).


End file.
